D'un battement de cils
by Kura-chan-x3
Summary: C'est ce bonheur inaccessible que nous envions tant. Cette liberté, cette notoriété. Ces instants magiques d'une seconde. Ce battement de cils engendrant un battement de cœur. Cet amour impossible, et pourtant..


**Cette fic n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est écrire pour écrire, j'en commence des tas comme ça, mais celle-ci, aussi cul-cul soit-elle, et bien j'ose la poster. (shame on me). **

**Peut-être aurez-vous été attiré par le résumé ponctué d'émotions, paraissant hors-sujet, et non descriptif. **

**((Gardez vos réprimandes ! Le chapitre 19 de « Non je ne l'aime pas, ou très peu » s'avance lui aussi. A un an sans publications vous aurez la suite ! ))**

**Partie d'une idée un peu (beaucoup) bidon, voilà une fic inspirée d'un téléfilm carrément fleure bleue que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir durant un de mes looongs moments d'ennuis devant la télé. Mais j'ai plutôt aimé l'idée de départ malgré ma réticence à faire dans le cul-cul, surement emportée dans un grand moment de sentimentalisme. **

**Pour vous aider à situer ! :**

**Nous sommes dans les années 20, à Singapour. Sasuke est un homme d'affaire américain, Sakura une jeune guérisseuse chinoise à l'avenir déjà tracé. **

**Disclaimer : Sasuke ne m'appartient pas, Sakura non plus. L'idée de base n'est même pas de moi, pour vous dire ! Mais le reste, les petits plus qui feront que certains accrocheront et d'autres non, ils m'appartiennent.**

**(Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va finir (si elle se finira ?). Dans le film, c'était assez dramatique, selon mon envie je la tournerai d'une manière ou d'une autre.) Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**PS : Je fais _toujours_ des fautes. Ca fait pas très sérieux, j'aime pas les bêta, alors gomen !**

* * *

><p><p>

C'était une journée chaude et humide. Comme il y en avait souvent ces temps-ci à Singapour. C'est ce que Sakura se dit en rangeant minutieusement les plantes médicinales dans l'armoire prévu à cet effet. Elle repoussa sa longue tresse derrière son épaule, soupirant, et passant le dos de sa main sur son front, craignant d'y voir perler une goutte de sueur inappropriée.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas piocher dans cette armoire. C'était celle que gardait son père, sa réserve. Il était autrefois un célèbre guérisseur. Connu pour ses remèdes miracles à base de plantes, ceux qui donnaient un sentiment de soin naturel aux patients, les rassurant par la même occasion et créant une complicité particulière. La nom d'Haruno restait étiqueté de cette image. Et Sakura comptait bien reprendre le flambeau de son père qui était tombé malade il y a peu.

Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite, perdant son regard l'espace d'une minute dans le décor apaisant du jardin chinois. Souvent, même si cela n'était pas vrai, elle se plaisait à se dire que sa demeure totalement traditionnelle était l'une des plus belles de Singapour. Tout était en bois. Les bassins, les nombreuses plantes et le petit pont lui rappelaient souvent à quel point elle n'avait accordé que de l'importance à son travail ces derniers temps.

Son père lui répétait de nombreuses fois que ce n'était pas une chose à faire pour une jeune fille sur le point de se marier, et que l'initiation à la médecine qu'elle avait reçu ne devait rester qu'un passe-temps. Elle eut un sourire vexé à cette idée et referma sa petite valise marron.

Dans cette valise, elle avait logé ce qui était nécessaire à la création d'un remède contre la toux. C'était les éléments manquants qu'elle était sûre de retrouver ici, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre une quelconque commande.

-Mademoiselle Haruno ?

La voix de sa servante se fit entendre de dehors.

-Ici, Shizune.

-Mademoiselle Haruno, votre père vous attend.

-Que veux-t-il donc ?

-C'est à propos de votre mariage, ai-je cru comprendre.

Il était là question d'une chose dont Sakura ne voulait pas entendre parler. Le mariage arrangé était quelque chose qui la repoussait par dessus tout. Quel pouvait donc être l'intérêt d'unir deux êtres pour la vie si ceux-ci ne se connaissaient à peine et n'avaient rien à se dire, si ce n'était que la fusion de leurs deux familles aisées ?

Elle croisa le regard hésitant de sa servante, qui essayait de prévoir une quelconque réaction soudaine. C'est elle qui l'avait élevé, et qui la suivait partout depuis sa naissance. Elle la coiffait et l'habillait, lui portait sa petite valise lors d'un trajet, la protégeait du soleil et de la pluie avec une ombrelle et surtout, la soutenait et la conseillait dans la plupart de ses décisions si celles-ci avaient lieu d'être, malgré le caractère plutôt fort de Sakura.

-Eh bien dîtes-lui que j'ai un important rendez-vous avec Tsunade aujourd'hui !

-Co-comment ?

D'un sourire malicieux, Sakura emboîta le pas à sa servante, déposant la valise dans ses bras par la même occasion. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, soyez raisonnable Sakura ! » Répétait Shizune en la suivant, comme affolée.

La rose traversa le petit pont rapidement, sans accorder d'attention à l'image que lui renvoyait l'eau du bassin. Elle avait confiance en sa tenue, en sa coiffure, en sa démarche, c'était suffisant. Elle fut vite sortie de sa demeure et se permit une pause d'une petite minute le temps de revoir Shizune essoufflée la rejoindre, serrant la valise contre elle.

-Cela ne réjouit pas votre père ! Il vous demande d'être au plus vite rendue pour le dîner, votre prétendant sera présent.

-Voyons Shizune arrêtez de parler de choses inutiles, contentez-vous de me suivre jusqu'à la barque !

Traversant les rues agitées de Singapour, étant harponnées par plusieurs marchands au passage, elles se rendirent toutes les deux aux rives de la mer où les attendait une barque. Cette barque même les aiderait à rejoindre la propriété de Tsunade.

Elles s'assirent dans l'embarcation et Sakura échappa un soupire ponctué de soulagement.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ? Souffla Shizune.

-Allez-y.

-Aviez-vous vraiment un rendez-vous avec madame Tsunade aujourd'hui ?

« Tsunade » était une dame charmante aux formes généreuses qui demeurait à Singapour depuis près de deux années. Elle était occidentale, américaine, et malgré les préjugés que portaient les orientaux à ce propos, elle avait réussi à se faire une place dans cette ville, se trouvant elle aussi dans le milieu de la médecine douce.

Lorsque le père de Sakura tomba malade, c'est à Tsunade qu'il remit la tâche d'éduquer à sa fille les principes des plantes et de leurs bienfaits. Régulièrement donc, la rose rendait visite à cette femme à qui elle pouvait tout dire, et dont elle admirait l'ouverture d'esprit.

-Rendez-vous ou non, j'apprécie énormément la présence de Tsunade et j'ai besoin de quelques conseils concernant un remède.

Shizune n'eut pas son mot à dire là dessus. Elle connaissait Sakura. Cette histoire de mariage la rebutait. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Bercée de rêve d'évasions et de liberté, partir loin de la pression familiale qu'on exerçait sur ses épaules. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et souvent de son poste de servante cachant un rôle de mère, elle s'inquiétait. Jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller pour assouvir ce désir de liberté ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles virent se dessiner les formes de la demeure de Tsunade. Ayant aisément gagné sa vie en Amérique, celle-ci s'était payé le luxe d'une maison en bois aux allures de villa. Presque cachée par tant de plantes et d'arbres. Ce lieu dégageant un charme particulier faisait rêver quiconque posait un pied sur le balcon donnant une vue imprenable à l'horizon.

L'homme arrêta sa barque au pont qui leur permettait de rejoindre la terre ferme.

« Revenez nous chercher d'ici une heure et demie s'il vous plaît » Indiqua Shizune, en glissant qu'il ne devrait pas être en retard. Et elle se remit à courir derrière Sakura, qui avait déjà monté la colline pour atteindre la maison.

–-

Sasuke mourrait de chaud. Cette chemise et ce pantalon, faisant pourtant partis des plus fins qui lui étaient donnés d'avoir, le faisaient fondre sous le soleil. Le pousse-pousse dans lequel il était monté n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. La prochaine fois, il prendrait une voiture. On lui avait vanté les paysages à couper le souffle de Singapour, mais à quoi bon si l'incapable qui le conduisait à l'hôtel n'était pas fichu d'aller suffisamment vite pour créer une brise légère ?

-S'il vous plaît.. Maugréa-t-il en posant une main sur son front, accoudé au pousse-pousse. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?

-Oui monsieur.

Peut-être que « bientôt » avait une consonance différente ici. Puisque les 5 minutes qui passèrent encore lui parurent interminables.

C'est devant un grand bâtiment blanc et prestigieux qu'on le déposa. D'un billet il remercia celui qui l'avait conduit, en se promettant de ne plus se faire avoir par le « charme régional ». Il craignait les auréoles sous ses bras, les gouttes de sueur sur son front et la moiteur de ses mains viriles. Sa sacoche en main, il entra d'un pas pressé dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Il se fit accueillir par un homme aussitôt.

Uchiwa Sasuke était un homme d'affaire américain. Singapour devenant la ville qui gagnait en prospérité, beaucoup d'occidentaux tenaient à établir des contrats et investir ici.

Il s'assirent à une table. L'échange devait aller vite. Sasuke était du genre impatient. Il se contenterait de poser le contrat, récupérer l'argent nécessaire et le faire parvenir au bon endroit, celui où il avait investi.

Il demanda un verre d'eau fraîche et rempli de glaçon. Il se fit servir dans la minute qui suivit. C'était ce genre de rapport efficace qu'il préférait de tous. Pas besoin de perdre le temps aux futilités, aux politesses. Il fallait aller au but directement, que l'affaire soit close rapidement.

Pendant que l'homme d'affaire chinois prenait le temps de lire les papiers et de signer, l'Uchiwa permit à son dos de se reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise quelques instants. Il contempla l'intérieur du bâtiment très chic. Seulement les clients aisés et la plupart du temps étrangers pouvaient se permettre une ou plusieurs nuits ici. Et il faisait parti de cette clientèle. Aisé et beau. Il avait pour ainsi dire tout pour lui.

Une chinoise au bras d'un occidental lui lança un regard appuyé avant de disparaître. Et c'était ce que firent de nombreuses femmes qui passaient par là.

C'était comme ça. Les yeux sombres et l'air mystérieux de Sasuke le rendait d'une attirance époustouflante. Son charme était d'autant plus dévastateur lorsqu'il se trouvait en voyage d'affaire comme à l'instant, dans un pays oriental. Cet air d'un autre pays, différent, son grain de peau, les traits de son visage lui donnaient une allure d'homme que toutes femmes rêvaient de croquer.

-Voilà, M. Uchiwa.

-Merci. Je vous recontacterai pour vous donner des nouvelles du bien devenir de cette affaire. Vous ne regrettez pas.

Cette phrase faisait partie intégrante de son vocabulaire. « Vous ne regretterez pas » était la clé de tout bon contrat qui se respecte. Aussi utilisait-il énormément de phrases dans ce genre pour conquérir la clientèle.

L'homme chinois, ayant l'air satisfait, se releva et s'abaissa en guise de salutation. « Ce fut un plaisir » répondu hypocritement le brun. Ce n'était jamais un plaisir, bien évidemment.

Un soupire, c'était tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant qu'un autre homme ne l'interpèle.

« M. Uchiwa, vos valises sont arrivées. »

Il vit son paquetage arriver. Enfin allait-il peut être pouvoir se détendre dans sa chambre tranquillement. Et demain il reprendrait de plus belle.

–-

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une minute à Tsunade pour comprendre, en voyant arriver sa disciple précipitamment de son balcon, qu'elle était une fois de plus en train d'éviter quelque chose, en train de fuir son devoir de fille d'une famille noble.

Au loin Shizune était là, encore en train de lui courir après. Cette scène arracha un rire à la blonde.

C'est essoufflée que la fleure arriva à destination.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, Sakura. Que me vaut ta visite ?

-Aah, savez-vous si une tempête est prévue ? D'une manière telle que la barque ne pourrait pas circuler sur le mer ?

Un autre rire.

-Malheureusement non, pourquoi donc ?

La servante arriva, elle aussi bien fatiguée.

-Sakura ne veut pas assister au rendez-vous avec son futur ép-

-Shizune je vous prie ! Coupa la rose. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de tout ça.

Elle prit sa petite valise des mains de celle qui l'accompagnait partout, et la posa sur la table la plus proche. Elle en sortit quelques fioles, un sachet avec des herbes et de quoi mélanger, écraser et créer un médicament.

-J'ai réunis ce qu'il fallait pour le remède contre la toux. Me montreriez-vous comment procéder ?

C'était toujours avec la même vigueur et avec minutie que Sakura s'adonnait à ses tâches. Lorsqu'elle aimait quelque chose, elle donnait beaucoup d'elle même pour en ressortir le meilleur.

C'est ainsi que continua cette après-midi brûlante. Shizune, se reposant sur un fauteuil se contenta de regarder en précautionnant de ne pas se tâcher ni trop se décoiffer « Nous gagnerons du temps ce soir. » Mais la rose ne l'écoutait plus.

Le dîner de ce soir serait comme les trois autres, inutile. Ce Sai n'avait rien d'intéressant, rien de palpitant, qui pourrait être susceptible de faire vibrer la rose. Sa servante en avait bien conscience. Elle n'aimait pas se rabâcher comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui, mais il fallait habituer Sakura au fait que dans quelques semaines elle épousera un homme, et que son quotidien changera entièrement, puisqu'elle devra se dévouer corps et âme à lui.

Elle apprécia une dernière minute le visage de Sakura épanoui, et alors que Tsunade proposa un thé, elle se permit de les interrompre. Elle se releva.

-Mademoiselle, au risque de me répéter...

Son visage pure se ternit un instant.

Tsunade posa une main dans le dos de son élève. « Ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour cet imbécile que tu vas épouser. Fais le pour ton père et pour ta famille. C'est une question d'honneur. »

Tout était question d'honneur, de déshonneur, de bien se tenir, de respecter les coutumes. C'était épuisant. Mais Sakura dû se restreindre, la barque les attendait déjà au loin.

-Reviens demain ou après demain, on finalisera ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui.

-Bien. Merci de m'avoir reçu.

Elle se courba en guise de remerciement et après avoir refermé sa petite valise, Shizune la prit en main, elle purent repartir.

Une fois dans l'embarcation, c'est prise d'un élan de tristesse et de rêverie que Sakura se pencha sur l'eau pour y laisser glisser ses doigts.

-Savez-vous ce qui me fait rêver, Shizune ?

Elle ne le savait que trop. Ce sont ces même rêves qui ponctuaient sa vie depuis sa naissance.

-Dîtes-moi.

-Que toutes ces règles s'évanouissent dans la nature. Que l'on me laisse être moi.

Tout cela n'arrivera jamais, c'était évident.

-Sai n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça, vous savez...

-Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a l'air ennuyant... Souffla-t-elle. Il ne m'attire même pas plus que ça. Vais-je vraiment être obligée de lui offrir ma virginité ?

Shizune toussota avant de zieuter l'homme qui faisait naviguer la barque. « Ce n'est pas un lieu pour parler de telles choses mademoiselle. »

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal avec ça ? Sakura ne voulait pas que ce type d'apparence insensible touche son corps, l'embrasse et encore moins le féconde. Pourquoi tout mettre sous tabou ?

Le reste du trajet, après un lourd soupire, se passa sous silence. Elle rentrèrent à la demeure familiale, la rose salua son père et s'excusa pour l'après-midi, promettant à contre cœur d'être prête pour le dîner.

–-

Sasuke se réveilla avec la lumière du jour. Il ne trouvait pas ça spécialement agréable, mais décida de mettre sa mauvaise humeur matinale de coté pour aller s'accouder au balcon et constater l'agitation déjà présente dans les rues marchandes de Singapour. Puis il chercha des yeux l'hôtel sur lequel il avait fait une affaire la veille même. Il allait le partager avec le propriétaire, qui n'avait pas remarqué le potentiel que cachait sa grande maison en hauteur. Un petit hôtel traditionnel avait immédiatement frappé l'esprit de Sasuke lorsqu'il en avait entendu parler par un ami en Amérique.

Il avait besoin qu'on lui prête un peu d'argent. Et cet argent, il l'avait acquis hier. Il laissera gérer le bâtiment au propriétaire actuel et lui se contentera de gérer le coté financier, à distance si il le fallait, puisqu'il ne comptait pas rester à Singapour. Plus tard il repassera l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre et fera des bénéfices dessus. C'était le sens des affaires selon Sasuke.

Cependant, le propriétaire n'avait pas voulu accepter sans voir l'argent d'abord. Aujourd'hui il suffira au ténébreux d'aller le voir pour signer la dernière partie du contrat. Et c'était dans la poche.

Habillé et lavé, espérant secrètement qu'il pourrait garder cette propreté jusqu'au soir sans que la chaleur pesante n'interfère, il descendit et chercha le lieu qui lui permettrait de se remplir l'estomac dignement.

Après avoir suffisamment contemplé la vue que lui avait choisit le serveur en le plaçant à cette table, Sasuke, repu, se leva et retourna une dernière fois dans sa chambre. L'enveloppe avait été cachée par ses soins, elle contenait énormément d'argents. Assez pour démarrer un hôtel, et surtout assez pour convaincre un stupide propriétaire.

Minutieusement glissée dans sa sacoche, celle-ci serrée contre lui il sortit du bâtiment confiant. Cette fois, il prendrait une voiture.

C'était ce qu'il avait décidé avant qu'un stupide chauffeur lui indique que pour se rendre là où il voulait, il fallait traverser les rues marchandes. Ce qui « n'était possible qu'en pousse-pousse. »

-Vous vous fichez de moi n'est ce pas ?

-Non monsieur, pardonnez-moi mais ces rues sont interdites aux voitures. Trop de gens, trop de circulation piétonne.

-Trouvez un autre chemin dans ce cas !

Le rire moqueur qui sortit de la bouche de l'homme au volant de la voiture convoitée énerva profondément l'Uchiwa. Cet imbécile lui expliqua ensuite que de n'importe quel coté, la maison où il voulait se rendre se trouvait bel et bien en plein milieu du quartier marchand.

C'est alors qu'en envoyant bouler le chauffeur, un conducteur de pousse-pousse vint comme par magie à sa rencontre.

-Monsieur désire se déplacer au centre du quartier marchand ?

L'apparition de cet homme semblait comme déplacée, et enfonça un peu plus Sasuke dans son énervement.

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais enseigné qu'il était mal d'écouter les discussions des autres ?

-Je me suis permis, en effet, d'écouter, veuillez m'en excuser. Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Laissez-moi vous conduire.

Le ténébreux fronça des sourcils, comme pour lire en son interlocuteur.

-D'où vient une telle générosité ?

-Cela est mon métier, monsieur. Conduire les hommes occidentaux est, de plus, reçu comme un honneur.

Autant d'hypocrisie étouffait l'Uchiwa. Ou peut-être était-ce la chaleur. Il finit par exiger d'être emmené d'un pas de course. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de poser problème.

–-

Sakura n'était pas de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Elle avait passé, comme prévu, une soirée des plus ennuyantes en compagnie de sa famille et de celle de Sai. Existait-il plus déprimant qu'une ambiance tendue au maximum pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée, entourée de gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout ?

Son père était le seul qu'elle respectait. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui qu'elle acceptait de subir ce genre de repas. Quelques fois, elle échangeait des regards avec lui. Brefs, presque inexistants, mais suffisants à lui faire comprendre tout son mal-être. Elle le suppliait, l'espace d'une seconde, de faire cesser toute cette mascarade inutile.

Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace. Shizune état en train de lui brosser les cheveux.

-J'aimerais les garder longs et au vent, aujourd'hui. Indiqua-t-elle.

Sa servante ne répondit rien. Un de ces regards, similaires à ceux de son père, lui fit comprendre qu'il était impossible pour une jeune fille comme elle qu'elle libère cette masse de cheveux roses, lisses et soyeux.

Un soupire.

-Que vais-je faire aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois aller chercher des commandes pour votre père en ville. Je ne sais pas si il permettra de vous laisser m'accompagner.

Elle savait que Sakura savourerait tout moment de répit lui étant offert.

-Tsunade m'a dit qu'elle avait des plantes commandées à aller chercher aussi. Peut-être pourrais-je la rejoindre ?

Deux petits coups se firent entendre pour annoncer une arrivée dans la pièce. C'était son père, une fleure blanche à la main.

-Pour toi, ma fille.

Il ne savait plus comment aborder la chose, comment venir lui parler ces derniers temps. Cette idée de mariage ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça, finalement. Mais ça tenait des coutumes.

Shizune prit délicatement la fleur de ses mains, et après l'avoir détaillé, elle annonça qu'elle serait parfaite pour aller avec la coiffure de Sakura. Ses deux tresses tombant dans son dos gracieusement.

-Merci père.

Il arriva à ses cotés pour lui prendre les mains, et lui rappeler à quel point elle était sublime. C'est ce moment là, surement inapproprié, que sa fille choisit pour lui demander si elle avait la permission de partir pour la journée.

Il mit un certain temps à répondre.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable.

Elle tenta de le convaincre. Sa phrase avait été dite d'une façon qui laissait entendre que peut-être, elle pourrait. Mais son père avait toujours été comme ça. Et ce « je ne pense pas » laissait entendre un non définitif.

–-

C'était lent. Beaucoup trop lent. Sasuke s'ennuyait et commençait à transpirer d'une manière désagréable. Après avoir lourdement soufflé, il demanda au conducteur s'il pouvait aller plus vite. «Je suis pressé.»

Aucune réponse, mais une légère accélération. Il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation dans les rues, plus ils avançaient. Peut-être était-ce pour ça, que soudainement l'homme tourna dans une petite ruelle vide de monde. Il ralentit soudainement, pour s'arrêter.

C'en était trop.

« Oh ! Vous vous fichez de qui ? »

L'homme posa au sol les deux barres du pousse-pousse qui lui permettait de le porter. Sasuke se releva.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit, mais c'était trop tard.

Subitement, ce qui était maintenant son ennemi reprit le pousse-pousse en main pour le faire basculer en arrière, et faire retomber l'Uchiwa sur le dos d'une manière brutale.

Sasuke voulu se relever, conscient désormais que cette enflure en avait après son argent. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde des gens de classe plus que moyenne être au courant de la somme qu'il transportait. Dans un élan de rage, il tenta un geste désespéré pour se remettre debout mais il était paralysé. La douleur dans son dos était trop intense, il gémit un grand coup.

-Mais quel enfoiré !

Il arriva à se remettre sur les genoux, comme si l'adrénaline lui avait donné une force en plus. Il constata qu'ils étaient désormais quatre. C'était un coup monté, et il était banalement tombé dedans.

L'Uchiwa fit mine de souffrir intensément en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il avait toujours la sacoche serrée contre lui. Les pas se rapprochèrent, la poussière s'empara de ses narines. Et dés qu'il pu voir un pied, il s'agrippa à celui ci pour faire perdre l'équilibre à son ennemi, tombant au sol à ses cotés.

Mais ce geste, qui aurait pu être bon, ne fit qu'attiser plus les acolytes de l'homme. On frappa quelque chose au sol. C'était un bâton, droit et solide.

« Eh merde.. » songea le ténébreux.

Plus rien n'était à faire, il ne s'était pas préparé à une quelconque bagarre. Il prit un violent coup sur la tête, ce qui, en plus de le faire retomber au sol, lui fit perdre connaissance.

Les hommes, comme pour s'assurer du mauvais état de Sasuke, lui assénèrent plusieurs coups de pieds à l'affilée dans le ventre. Plus particulièrement celui qui était tombé, semblant réclamer une vengeance particulière à son amour propre.

Ils s'emparèrent de la sacoche et repartirent en courant, ni vu, ni connu, laissant l'Uchiwa à sa mort.

–-

**Bon ! Voilà. Le premier chapitre. Coupé au mauvais moment surement, mais après j'aurais trop été ancrée dans la suite qui est, par ailleurs, déjà commencée. La suite se dessine déjà et je suis à peu près sûre que pour tous ceux qui auront lu, vous pouvez clairement imaginer ce qu'il va se passer ! En bref, merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !**

**~Kura.**


End file.
